A variety of solutions have been proposed to prevent damage to boats that are landing or secured to a dock. Many of these solutions include metal components which can come into contact with the hull of the boat during docking or when it is secured to the dock. This deficiency with existing solutions is serious and there is a desire for improved dock fender support brackets.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a dock fender support bracket which is configured to couple to a flange of a dock fender to non-rotationally support same thereon.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a dock fender support bracket, as aforesaid, which is composed of materials adequately protected by the dock fender support bracket configuration to prevent contact of any metal thereon with the hull surface during docking or while the boat is secured to a dock.
A further object of the invention is to provide a dock fender support bracket, as aforesaid, wherein a majority of the components thereof are made of a synthetic resin material, such as rubber.